A Surprise Meeting
by Fanlover14
Summary: Ethan's husband is away serving in the military. What will he do during a walk in the park when his mother and grandmother in law give him a surprise. Slash. Guy/Guy. Don't Like, Don't Read.


**This is a small little one-shot I was thinking of earlier. Please review!**

Ethan sat there inside the park, his mother and grandmother in law walking with him as he listened to little kids run around and play tag.

"Benny sent me a card from base yesterday. Have you heard from him lately Ethan?" Evelyn asked as she walked at his side, all of them taking small steps as they enjoyed the warm weather and sun shine.

"I heard from him last week, it's been awhile though. I sent him a package with some of his favorite cookies inside, oatmeal raisin." Ethan said with a chuckle as he turned his head to the side and saw two little girls swinging on the swing set nearby.

"Feels like just yesterday you two were in high school together getting into all kinds of trouble. I still remember the day you two caused that whole display to collapse at the supermarket, God I never heard a manager scream so loud." Samantha said with a loud chuckle as Ethan blushed at the memory before shaking his head.

"Don't forget how fast those two ran, I think they could have competed in the Olympics with that speed." Evelyn said as she began to chuckle herself.

"I can't believe it's been a year since we've all seen him...I miss him." Ethan said, wiping at his eyes as he thought of his husband.

"We all miss him sweetie...but he's out there fighting for our country. He's such a wonderful young man." Samantha said, reaching over and wrapping her arm around Ethan's shoulder as Evelyn patted him on the back.

"Yea I know. He called me and said he wouldn't be able to make it for Christmas this year like we planned." Ethan said, his voice laced with sadness as he looked down at the stone path they were walking.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." Evelyn said as she stopped and looked at Ethan, rubbing his back softly as Ethan nodded his head.

"I just...it hurts to think he's so far away. I miss feeling him sleeping next to me at night...and now he's half a world away. I think I miss his goofy voice even more...I don't hear it as much as I'd like to now." Ethan said, his mother at his side as she looked down at the ground before running her hand through her son's hair with a smile on her face.

"You don't have to wait much longer." Samantha said, Ethan looking up and giving her a weird look before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ethan turned his head around only to see Benny standing there in front of him.

"AH! BENNY!" Ethan screamed, his body lunging forward as he wrapped his arms around his husband without a second thought. Ethan felt his eyes erupt into a waterfall of tears as Benny picked him up off the ground and spun him around before stopping and holding him close.

"Oh God, Benny! I've missed you so much!" Ethan said in between his happy sobs as Benny held him up to him and cried himself. Evelyn and Samantha stood in the background, crying themselves as they wiped at their eyes. Ethan held onto him in silence as he cried happily, his heart racing as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"I've missed you too baby...I've missed you too." Benny said softly into Ethan's ear, the sounds of the kids playing no longer there as they focused on each other and held each other tightly. Ethan leaned back and kissed Benny, their lips connecting as they held each others faces by their cheeks. Ethan broke the kiss as he leaned their foreheads together, breaking into another fit of sobs as he felt Benny kiss his cheeks and cry with him.

"God, look at what you got me doing. Crying like a little baby in public park!" Ethan said with a chuckle as he wiped at his eyes, holding his hand there for a bit longer to soak up the tears.

"I flew all night from Afghanistan...thinking of having you in my arms the entire time. Your what's keeping me going over there baby, the thought of you being in my arms again." Benny said as Ethan wrapped his arms around Benny's back and held onto him. Ethan stood there with their bodies intertwined as they held onto each other in the summer sun, embracing once more after a lifetime of being apart.

**A small little one-shot. Tell me what y'all think!**


End file.
